


Soul

by Baccatapages



Category: Avatar (2009), Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Lame!Castiel, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baccatapages/pseuds/Baccatapages
Summary: Year: 2319Planet: EarthLocation: Darren's BarTime: 00 : 24Castiel Novak goes to the planet Ceres, falls in love, kicks some ass, makes some crap decisions and learns a new language. Not necessarily in that order.





	Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I do not own Supernatural or Avatar (sad times...)

Castiel had never been the sciency or outgoing twin. That had always been Jimmy that was good with genetics and culture and other things Castiel couldn't be bothered to remember. Instead, he went into the army. Served in Iraq before being too injured and went home to disappointed parents. While they had been slightly upset that Castiel had gone into the army, they were proud of his awards. Now he was a dead weight they struggled to keep under their roof. 

His parents had never been rich. Neither had he, for that matter. That was why, when Jimmy had been accepted to go train with topnotch scientists for free because of his genius and, well... amazingness, their parents had been so proud of him. His death to hit them hard. He wasn't killed in action, wasn't killed during training. He was killed for his wallet... And probably a condom, knowing Jimmy.

Cremation was the cheapest option so Castiel and his parents waited for Jimmy's ashes to cool down and be given to them.

The surgery to fix his legs was expensive. Costing money they didn't have so he was stuck in a metal cage for the rest of his life. Jimmy was the only one who understood. The only one that Castiel could talk to.

Jimmy had been training for this mission for ten years, gone through difficult trials that Castiel couldn't even comprehend and deserved to have this chance to go to Ceres. It was named that by scientists because of the beautiful plant life that was said to have grown there. The Natives there were different to humans in many ways. Too many to list. They were taller, stronger, more primitive.

Very often, Castiel could be found at a bar, drowning his sorrows. He didn't know the bartender very well. David something... Or maybe it was Dan.  Through the hazy fog of Jack Daniels he couldn't bring himself to remember or even care. Now, Castiel was just as brave as his brother but much more stupid. Idiotic. 

A big, burly man was harassing a girl who looked like she shouldn't even be in University yet. The girl reminded Castiel vaguely of his last girlfriend, Rachel. Blondish hair and pretty eyes with the right build. The alcohol made Castiel see Rachel instead of that poor girl and anger bubbled up inside him.

Rude, insulting words were exchanged. Castiel was at a disadvantage, being in a wheelchair. But he did go down swinging and let the girl get away quickly. The bouncers seemed to think that Castiel was to blame so they threw him out on his arse. 

Contented to sleep there until morning, Castiel let himself fall asleep for what was about five minutes before someone nudged his arm. 'Wake me up when it's morning.' He grumbled and rolled over slightly but came into contact with someone's leg. 

'Castiel Novak?' A man said. 

'What?' Castiel snapped, sitting up slightly.

'Brother to Jimmy Novak?' The other man asked.

'No, brother to Beyonce.' Castiel rolled his eyes. 'What do you want?'

'We have a task for you.'

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in helping me write a love/smut scene (which I cannot write for my life) please comment or... something else, I don't think there's private messaging in ao3... oh well. Yeah, just comment or something. I have a feeling people'd like a love/smut scene at some point in this, if it goes well.


End file.
